


Undercover

by winterscldicr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky x Reader, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, James Barnes - Freeform, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Kidnapping, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Smut, Undercover, Violence, bucky x reader smut, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterscldicr/pseuds/winterscldicr
Summary: ‘we’re undercover for a mission pretending to be a newly-wed couple and they’re keeping a close eye on us 24/7. i’m even pretty sure they got cameras in our bedroom, so we need to pretend to cuddle up and have sex at night but i’m actually really liking this, you’re really warm and omg i’m actually getting turned on by your fake moaning, help.’   - not my idea i would link everyone to the original creator but i believe they deactivated





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, unprotected sex{cover your stump before you hump}, little bit of violence, kidnapping, just mature themes. poor writing.  
> Word Count: 2,850  
> Author’s Note: This isn’t an au as such, but it does take place *in my mind* a little while after Civil War where Bucky is in fact part of The Avengers. also the words “camisole” and “babydoll dress” are links i’m not sure if you can see the difference that well on my blog but yeah.

It wasn’t like I hated him. He just irked me. He’d contradict me. Always had to prove me wrong. Got in my way on missions. Made me look stupid, like I’m not team worthy, Always belittled me, which in a way is highly ironic considering I’m not the tallest of people. Okay maybe I hated him. I hated Bucky Barnes. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” I almost hissed at the sound of his voice, how dare he break me from my thoughts… about him. _Damn it._ “What do you want, Barnes?” I gritted my teeth barely even granting him a glance. Even from the corner of my eye I could see his stupid little smug smirk. He knows he grated me, that he could get under my skin with just one word. it’s a talent really. “Nothing.” At his reply I just scoffed turning with my finger pointing directly at him, abandoning my coffee and game I was playing on my phone. “You know what. I’ve had it up to —“ 

I was cut off by the sound of F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice above us. “Miss. Y/L/N, Mr. Barnes… Captain Rogers is requested you in the briefing room immediately.” I breathed out a heavy sigh grabbing my coffee as barged past Bucky with no remorse. “On my way.” We managed to say at exactly the same time. Of course, I just had to shoot a glare at him for it. _How dare he? Wow… I’m bitter._

I shook my head walking through the doors tot he briefing room only to find everyone was waiting on both Bucky and I. I sighed leaning on the nearest wall bracing myself for whatever mission we would be thrown into next. Annoyingly enough, there were no seats left which prompted Bucky to lean on the wall next to me. Folding my arms over my chest I tried my best to ignore his godforsaken presence turning my attention to Steve. “What do you have for us, Cap?” I questioned before squinting as everyone in front of us, including Steve began to fidget. “Cap?” Bucky must have noticed the awkwardness floating around the room seeing as he pushed Steve to continue. “We have a mission… for the two of you. It’s an undercover op where you’ll be posing as a married couple.”

“What?!” Both of yelled, I peeled myself off of the wall feeling anger course through me. “You can’t be serious! Couldn’t you have picked someone else?” For once Bucky seemed to agree with me adding onto what I was saying. “You know this isn’t going to work, Steve.” 

Steve sighed in aggravation. “You guys will do this. No one else can, we all have other duties and you were the only two free.” Little did we know it was there plan to put me and the idiot on a mission together all along. They grew tired of our bickering apparently. _They_ grew tired of it, hmpf, what about me? I was the one who have to live with it. “Stevie no.” I whined as he walked up to the two of us handing our assignment. “Stevie yes.” He mimicked my whine making me groan softly. “I hate you.” I said as I glared up to the blonde, which evidently was amusing to him seeing as he laughed. “No, you don’t. Now go… Both of you.” He replied back to me glancing over to Bucky. 

According to our assignment we were to perpetrate a building by acting as it’s newcomers. A married couple. Apparently it’s suspected that the building is a prime target for disappearing couples. Ones who were completely in love. _This is going to be a lot harder than anticipated, if it wasn’t already._ “So, we have to act in love, and draw out the person or people taking these couples. Hopefully, finding the victims as we do so.”I summarised it to which Bucky just nodded once. “Great.” I huffed throwing the document in front of me before looking out of the Quinjet window. This was going to be a long ass mission.

 

* * *

 

The apartment wasn’t all that bad. It was spacious, which was good if I needed some alone time away from Bucky. Our wardrobe and closest seemed to already be filled with our belongings. Which always creeped me out when that was done. Maybe it’s the thought of other people being able to get into my place and touch my stuff without knowing. I shivered at the thought making a mental note to talk to Coulson after all this was over. The place _did_ look homely though. I’ll give them that. 

“What side did you want to sleep on?” And there was that grating voice. I shrugged pointing to the right side of the bed nearest to the window to which Bucky squinted seeming to look from the big window to the bed and shook his head. “Oh not that side I’ve already claimed that side.” I huffed flicking my wrist at him not in the mood for an argument. “Whatever.” I trudged over to the left side of the bed and set up the small desk side table the way I liked it. As I was in the middle of setting it up I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind making me jump. If I wasn’t so flustered I’d probably turn around and punch him.

His hot breath fanned over my neck before his left a gentle kiss there. I was so lost in a daze until I heard his voice. “There’s camera’s around the room, whoever we’re trying to find has bugged the place.” He murmured only loud enough for me to hear, and for me to snap out of my trance. _Of course, I don’t know why I thought, for a second, that his affection was real. It was just an act._ I nodded in understanding before turning in his hold. My arms snaked around his neck as I rubbed my lips together gently. His eyes flickered towards my lips to my eyes. Oh I definitely noticed that. A small smirk crept up on my lips as i watched his adams apple bob up and down. I leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on that area before pulling away completely. I could have sworn I felt his pulse racing. But then, It was just an act, right? 

Still in front of Bucky I looked over to the right side of the bed. “So, why can’t I sleep on that side again?” Bucky’s eyes grew narrow as he looked down to me. I swear he looked like he was going to growl. _Damn, that’d be hot. — wait… what?_ My brows furrowed as I waited for an answer to which Bucky just shrugged glancing over to that side of the bed again. “I told you, I claimed it.” 

“Whatever.” Rolling my eyes I walked over to the bathroom to get changed into a [camisole](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F564x%2F59%2Fa7%2F36%2F59a736b7e238bcd91dc2665e0949b1e1.jpg&t=M2ZlOTM5ZTkzYTlkMDRkN2E5ZTMyMzhmMTdjNTVjZGM4YTE0NWM2NyxpaHBLTmExWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ap1rCu9PD4ow7pB_hs2p5Vg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwinterscldicr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153614192175%2Fundercover-part-1-of-2&m=1) that had been given to me by who I assumed was Steve. It was cream and rather sheer. Well I suppose it would have made us look more like a couple if i was comfortable showing off my skin to Bucky. Though, I would have much rather wore my fluffy PJ trousers and tank that I had with me.  As I walked out of the bathroom I almost ran to the bed and slipped under the covers. But by then Bucky had already seen what I was wearing, I’m positive that he stared a little too, he didn’t say anything though.

 

* * *

It went on like this for about three days, us acting like we loved each other, being affectionate. Somehow waking up in each others arms, to which we’d both both away from as soon as we could. Or maybe I would pull away from him as quickly as I could without giving anything away. We would leave and act as though we were going shopping come back laughing as if we had made a joke. Some times our bickers slipped in, but not enough to blow our cover. Couples bicker after all. 

It was the fourth night when everything in a sense went up in flames. I looked in the drawer where my night clothes were and almost choked. Steve couldn’t be serious. I pulled out the garment and headed to the bathroom to put it on. I suppose it made sense to want to put on something a little more prerogative for Bucky. We _were_ being a married couple after all. I thought the camisole was bad enough but this. This was the icing on the cake. I stared at myself for a good ten minutes in the mirror. I couldn’t believe how nervous I was being, this was _Bucky_ it didn’t mean anything, it’s not like anything would _actually_ happen. Besides, he didn’t see me that way, he never did. Not that I cared. 

I fiddled with the ends of the [babydoll dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1DYmQKFXXXXawXFXXq6xXFXXXf%2F2016-New-Women-Nightdress-Fashion-Nightgown-Lace-Flower-Sexy-Lingeries-Elegant-Babydoll-font-b-Sleepwear-b.jpg&t=N2JhMzNhOWMxY2NkYTliNWQzNjAzYTk1N2Q1Yzc1N2JiZTJkYWVkNyxpaHBLTmExWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ap1rCu9PD4ow7pB_hs2p5Vg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwinterscldicr.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153614192175%2Fundercover-part-1-of-2&m=1) standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Bucky at the time was looking down to his diary or notebook, whatever it was that he always had his nose in. I coughed gently trying to catch his attention. “Yes, doll? - “ As he looked up he looked like he saw a ghost. His smile dropped and slowly he placed his notepad and pen to one side making his way over to me. “Damn.” He breathed placing his hands on my hips to pull me a little closer. My own hands situated themselves on his biceps as his lips leaned down to my neck. “I need you to moan,“ he murmured gently in my ear, coaxing a fake moan to escape my lips as if his were kissing the right spot on my neck. His grip tightened ever so slightly on my hips before his lips practically attacked my neck. I knew we wouldn’t go that far, I mean the only places we kissed each other were our necks. We never really kissed on the lips either unless it was a quick split second thing.

At first my moans were in fact fake. That was until his lips really did hit the right spot and I felt like my knees would drop to the floor. I bit down on my lip harshly feeling my flushing from my cheeks all the way down to my core. “You’re a good actor doll.” He murmured my thoughts breaking for a moment to look at him. He looked back to me with blown pupils, when I just hummed in response. “Wait… you’re not… you’re not acting…” He breathed looking into my equally lust filled eyes. Before I could utter a single word he beat me to it with a soft, “fuck it,” and pressed his lips against mine. 

Our kiss turn hungry as if we’d be needing each other. His metal arm - which was disguised with a synthetic overlay making it look like a human arm - gripped my hips more. His fingers brushed over my laced nipple and I was gone for. Lifting me up into his arms he made his way over to the bed laying me on my back. 

“Shit.” He pulled away from our heated make out session just as breathless as me. “God, doll, what are you doing to me.” He murmured his left hand trailing up and under the fabric of my lingerie. At first I thought he was still acting, that was until I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer. His erection pressed through the fabric that kept us apart causing me to moan softly. 

Before I knew it I was tearing at his clothes and he was helping me. I watched his hardened length spring free from the confined space of his boxers licking my lips, not so subtly. “Like what you see?” His voice was gruff and husky, enough to make anyone surrender. I found myself nodding, “yes.” I couldn’t believe that I had actually said yes but at the time. I didn’t care. Because _damn._

He let out a soft growl like noise hooking his fingers over the sides of my panties. As his slid them down my legs he took his time kissing my thighs, shins, I lost track of where he actually kissed since everywhere he touched felt like it was on fire. “Buc… babe…. please…” I moaned gently, refraining myself from moaning his name. As much as I wanted to I couldn’t forget that we were being watched. My face flushed more at the thought. It should have freaked me out. But instead. it made me shiver. Bucky seemed to notice sporting a wide smirk as he looked up to me his lips pressing against my thigh once more. Licking a long stripe from my folds to my clit I mewled in pleasure. One of my hands found itself pulling at my babydoll attire and the other found itself tangled in Bucky’s hair. “Oh fuck…” I moaned, my breathing already erratic and needy. 

A finger slipped into my aching core, my gasp making it evident how much I needed it. “Mmm, so wet, baby,” He commented twisting and curling his finger making my thoughts practically go haywire. I couldn’t think straight. “Please… Please no more teasing… I need you.” I guess that’s all I had to say because his lips were soon back on mine. I could taste myself on his lips, which prompted me to moan against his lips. Pulling away from our kiss his hands found their way to the garment covering my chest and pulling it up and over my head. 

He gave his length a few quick thrusts with his hand before pushing himself into me. I gave out a wanton moan arching my back slightly. “Fuck… So beautiful.” He crooned his hips jutting forward after I had adjusted to his size. His grunts of pleasure and my soft mewls of delight filled the room. Leaning down he wrapped his lips around my nipple suckling on it gently while his hand trailed down to my click. 

“Tell me you’re close.” He moaned out a little before giving my other breast some much needing attention. I nodded regardless of whether or not he could see me arching into him more. “Yes… oh fuck… yes…” His lips let go of my nipple with a pop, his thrust becoming more sloppy. I moaned louder feeling myself reaching my peak, my lower stomach tightening. 

His fingers circled my clit more and that’s all it took. I almost squealed at the feeling. I there my head back seeing stars as my hands gripped hold of the sheets beside me. Bucky didn’t take long to finish after that, my walls clamped around him, milking him from all he had. 

Collapsing beside me we took a moment to catch our breath before he helped clean me up. If I wasn’t so worn out I would have questioned him. Instead I just let him get on with it before curling up to his side. “You’re so beautiful” He mumbled as though he wasn’t expecting me to hear him. I couldn’t help but to smile softly as I drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When morning came I decided it best not to dwell on what happened the night before. I made my way to the kitchen after putting my lingerie back on as a means to cover up slightly. I cooked both myself and Bucky some breakfast ready to wake him up. Besides we still had to act like a couple. Even though, now my thoughts… and my heart wouldn’t stop playing tricks on me. _Maybe he actually enjoyed it? Why do I care? Do I like him? No of course I don’t. It’s Bucky. I couldn’t like him like that even if my life depended on it._

I finished plating up our food with a soft and tired sigh before picking up the plates. _It felt so good. I feel turned on just from the though. God, ew, Y/N. Stop._ I screamed feeling a pair of rough calloused hands lift me up from behind. The plates smashed against the tiled flooring as the thug covered my mouth. I knew it wasn’t Bucky I could have felt his metal hand if it was, but it wasn’t. “Let me… go…” I groaned a muffled protest trying to squirm my way from the intruders grip. If I wasn’t so lost in my thoughts I may have been able to _remember_ how to bloody fight. “Bucky!” I screamed out as the man pulled me from the building. The cold breeze making me shiver considering my lack of clothing. “Bucky!” I screamed again only to be slapped and gagged with a duck tape. I didn’t notice I was crying until I looked up to the unknown male before me. My eyes sore and blurred. He just smirked back to me before everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Violence? Almost nudity, near death experience, guns.  
> Author’s Note: I hope it’s worth it! I may do an epilogue if you guys want that. Maybe.

The pain I felt as I started to wake up from my forced slumber was unruly. I groaned refusing to open my eyes knowing as soon as I did the lighting would be equally as painful as my raging headache. I groaned deciding to bite the bullet and open my eyes with a hiss. “S-shit.” I murmured. A laugh soon followed a set of footsteps, “hurts doesn’t it?” I frowned looking over to where the male voice came from, my vision still blurred I could barely make out his figure. “Wh-who are you?” He laughed again moving beside me to fiddle with a float bag. “Dr. Hull. You’re not going to ask what I did?“ I gulped dryly blinking a few times to try and readjust my focus. He was fiddling with an IV bag, the wires all lead to my arms. “Okay…. w-hat d-did you do?” I replied feeling as though my throats was made of sandpaper.

A shit eating grin appeared on the unknown male’s lips as he looked down at me. “I injected you with my own special serum.” I coughed a little looking down to my arms, my veins seems to glow a shade of purple under my skin. “So w-what… You wa-want to make me into so-some sort of super soldier?” He laughed as though what I had said was ridiculous. “Oh no, it’s just going to kill you… slowly… painfully…. — And no one will be around to help you.” A soft groan left my lips as I tried to fight of the pain searing through my skin. “So …. you wan-want revenge because —“ I coughed again hardly. “Because you lost someone.”

I jumped hearing him throw something across the room. “I lost everything! He was my world!” The man screamed before his grip held onto the sides of my chin forcing me to look at him through hooded eyes. “If I can’t be happy… No one can. You’re _perfect_ little home was _mine!_ It was mine and his before he was taken from me!” I hissed feeling as though his grip was ten times more powerful with the serum rushing through my veins. “Bit e-extreme don’t you think.” I spluttered only to be backhanded across my jaw.

“Why should I be the one to suffer? Why does everyone else get to live happy lives, while I lost the love of mine, huh?! Why do I have to sit around while everyone else rubs it in my face!” _Wow, yeah this guy has got some issues._ I focused myself on my breathing trying not to say any snarky comments that could potentially make my situation ten times worse. If it wasn’t already.

 

* * *

** Meanwhile {Third Person POV} **

Bucky had heard the commotion in the kitchen straight away, but before he could get to Y/N, three more unknown people had entered the bedroom. Lucky for him he had put on some clothes before they came in, not that, that was what he cared about. Everyone at the tower saw how he got on Y/N’s nerves, but they also saw that it was because he had a crush on her. It was twisted but he loved seeing her all riled up. The only person who didn’t know about his crush was Y/N. 

Eventually the teasing stopped and he tried to compliment her more, but she only took it as a sick joke. Which in turn annoyed Bucky to the point where he gave up, but that didn’t mean he stopped caring. That’s why when Y/N wanted to sit near the window Bucky panicked a little. The mission was about couples being taken, what if they had went through the window. Bucky want to protect Y/N at all costs. He knew she could take care of herself but he wanted to take extra precautions. 

So when he heard Y/N yell his name in terror he bolted to the bedroom door. He grunted feeling someone hit the back of his knee buckling it slightly. He turn using his metal arm to throw a punch to the intruders’ jaw knocking them out. Another came at him from the front which he easily knocked away, their body flying straight back into the bedroom wall, the wall cracking from the impact. 

By the time he made it out of the room they had already taken her down to the van. He ripped the synthetic cover over his metal arm clean off before smashing the window in the bedroom and leaping of the balcony. 

With a clean landing his eyes widened in rage watching as male from behind Y/N lifted up the back of a shotgun and drove it against the back of her head knocking her out. Bucky wasted no time in getting in his undercover car before speeding off after the blacked out van. 

“Come on, Y/N. Please be okay.” He mumbled to himself. 

The van arrived at it’s destination five minutes before him. He jumped out straight away going for the guards at the door. He looted their pockets for keycards, weapons and anything extra he could use before calling Steve and the rest of the team for back up. 

Hastily, Bucky manoeuvred himself around the base silently taking out passers by as he did so and hiding their limp bodies trying not to alert any more enemies. He didn’t know how many would be here so he couldn’t risk being outnumbered not when Y/N was still in danger. 

The dark haired male made his was through the corridors before making a stop. His eyes widened at the sight, a room full of men and woman, veins glowing, struggling to breath, some clearly a lot worse than others. But no sign of Y/N. Bucky quickly explained to Steve where the victims were speaking through the coms on his sleeve before heading off to find Y/N.

 

* * *

 

Faintly, I heard the bang of a door swinging back against a wall with force. My chest continued to heave, my body glistening with a layer of sweet. I couldn't think about anything else but how much agony I was in. I could almost feel my veins raising to skin level, the dull glow of purple seeming all too bright through my closed eyelids. My body shifted with the commotion around me. From what I could make out there was a fight happening.  Dr. Hull was shouting things across the room, which to me just sounded like a muffled noise. 

Gunfire was soon to flowing making me grumble to myself, my body jolting in pain. Whimpering my fingers twitched trying to fight the pain. I was close to giving up, I felt like someone had incased me inside a wall of bricks. I couldn’t move, all I could do was feel was the torture I was undergoing. 

That’s when I heard him, Bucky. I don’t know how, or why I heard his voice. But it was plain as day. “You hang in there Y/N! Hang on baby!” Maybe I was dying, maybe this was it, maybe I just heard his voice because it was the angel reading to take me away. The angel just happened to be in the form of the one I loved. _The one I loved._ A tear slipped past the cages of my eyes and down the side of my cheeks. I would lose him, before I could ever admit to my feelings.

I barely felt the IV being ripped from my arm. I could only faintly register the pair of arms that lifted me from where I was laying. I couldn’t even feel the jacket being placed over my body. Then I heard him again, he sounded broken… he was crying. “You need to hold on… please… I refuse to lose you, do you understand?” 

Then everything disappeared, everything went numb.

 

* * *

 

** Third Person POV.  **

It didn’t take long for Bucky to find her, but when he did it broke him almost straight away. Her chest barely moving, meaning she was barely breathing. Sweat lined her legs and stomach. Her frame cold and nearly completely bare. The fabric of her babydoll dress sticking to her skin from the cold sweats she was giving off. Purple glowing veins littered her body through her legs, arms and neck. The only thing free from the purple hue was her face. 

He growled in angered gripping Dr Hull, who evidently had orchestrated everything in that building by his throat. Bucky only dropped him hearing a swarm of his minions rushing through into the room. Bucky didn’t give them a chance to fight him before he lifted up the guns he had taken and opened fire on them watching the drop one by one. He would get it in the neck for killing people off of Steve, but he didn’t care. Steve knew first hand how reckless one can be if it meant saving the ones they loved. 

Once he was sure no one else was going to enter the room her pointed his gun to the thugs head, who was now a quivering mess. The look in Bucky’s eyes showed _just_ how afraid Dr Hull needed to be.

Before Bucky could pull the trigger he heard Steve behind him. “Buck! he isn’t worth it, get her out of here! Now!” Bucky glanced over to Y/N instantly dropping the gun to his side. He gave one last look letting Dr Hull know that he was lucky before giving his full attention to Y/N. 

He tried to call to her to get a response. Nothing. He dropped his jacket over her torso to cover her modesty and cradled her in his arms. It wasn’t long before he was running into the quinjet where Bruce and a few other people aiding in making sure she was okay. Which at that point was unknown. 

Bucky’s eyes welled more the more he sobbed backing up into the nearest wall. Steve was soon by his side keeping him company and giving him support. “She’ll be okay, I promise.”

 

* * *

 

A groggy noise left my throat as the feeling of being dragged through hell backwards twice, thrown in a haystack of needles and ran over by a truck flew through my body. My hands twitched as I gripped hold of the sheets beside me and … another hand? I turned my head as my eyes opened slowly. Momentarily, I was blinded by the white of the room I was in. 

I hummed gently feeling the back of a few fingers comfortingly stroke my cheek as I waiting for my vision to clear. Once it did they watered almost immediately. “B-Bucky?” I whimpered weakly only to earn a gentle smile. “Hey you… I’ve missed those eyes.” I could see straight away how tired he was, almost as tired as I felt. Instantly I wondered how much he had slept.

A tear slipped from my eyes as I noticed that his own eyes were sore and puffy as if he were crying too. Before I could say anything else he helped me drink some water, instantly soothing my sandpaper throat. “I thought … I l-lost you.” I mumbled to which the male laughed gently.

“You’re kidding right? You’re the one laying in hospital and you’re the one who was taken away and you were worried you had lost me?” i nodded once, I knew he was trying to lighten the mood but it was a matter of now or never. “I didn’t want to … d-die wi-without being able to say… the… that I… l-love you.” I swallowed watching him pause.

My heart dropped thinking the worst as he stood from his chair. Was he leaving? Did I weird him out. My thoughts came to an abrupt stop feeling his lips on mine to which I instantly replied back.

Of course, we just had to be interrupted as someone coughed gently making Bucky pull away. I looked over to Steve who was smiling fondly over to us. “Hey squirt.” I laughed lightly wincing a little at his nickname before hearing him continued. “You’re going to be just fine… I was actually coming to tell Bucky your results, but since your up, I’ll tell you both. The liquid Dr. Hull had injected into your system has been flushed out. All of the victims involved survived though they will take a longer time to recover.” I licked my drying lips and hummed in response. “How long was I out for?” I whispered still not able to find my strength.

“2 days… Bucky hasn’t left your side since.” Bucky blushed beside me making me bit my lip to keep from smiling too much and hurting myself again. “The others, like I said will have a harder time to come to, but they will be okay nonetheless.” 

“Thank you” He smiled at my gratitude before kissing my forehead and leaving the room. “Not once, huh?” I mumbled looking back to Bucky as I teased him. “i couldn’t…. I couldn’t leave the love of my life… not when she could have died on me.” My heart stumbled at his words and before i knew it his lips were on mine again only pulling away slightly as he murmured against my lips. “I love you.” His breath brushed against mine, my smile unable to be contained. “I love you too.”


End file.
